


Balconies

by megaoofmydude



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaoofmydude/pseuds/megaoofmydude
Summary: Moving to LA is weird. Five girls in one apartment in LA is weird. Living with five girls in one apartment in LA with a famous musician living above you is weird.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. one

Moving to LA is weird. Five girls in one apartment in LA is weird. Living with five girls that are complete opposites in LA is weird. We’ve known each other since kindergarten, all living in rural Tennessee, with big dreams of moving to California for different reasons. 

Four out of the five dreamt of being famous. Leila, she’s the mom of the group. She’s always singing, every time we saw her she had a new song she wanted to show us. Currently, she’s working on an EP, we’ve supported her through everything, we all chipped in and helped her write new songs. 

Sam, she’s the comedic relief of the group, this makes sense since she wants to be a stand up comedian. She’s looked up to names like John Mulaney and Amy Schumer. Anything you say, she’ll crack a joke about it. Sometimes, you’ll hear your name in one of her skits. Already, she has gigs lining up, I can see her already becoming big in no time flat.

Harper, the Heather of the group. Pretty much any guy wanted to be with her and every girl wanted to be her. We were lucky enough to be her friends. She’s the sweetest person you will ever meet, her smile can light up a room. She’s been in the drama club and has performed since she was five, it’s always been her dream to be on the red carpet at her own movie premieres. So far, she had two auditions for a movie and a tv show. Neither worked out. She was almost in the movie though, but apparently she wasn’t a good fit for the role. The role went to Joey King.

Evelyn, she’s the, what’s the best way to put it..? Let’s just say she doesn’t give two shits about what anyone says about her. She would easily try to fight anyone who said anything bad about her friends, she’s thrown a few punches here and there and always wins the fight. When she told us why she wanted to move to LA, we were nothing but surprised. She wants to become a model. She has an agency looking out for her and has done a few modeling gigs back in Tennessee.

I’m the one fifth that definitely does not want to be famous, unless it’s for discovering a new life form or a planet. I’m the smart one that anyone can copy homework from because I simply don’t give a fuck about homework. I’m moving to LA to work at SpaceX. I have an internship there and since I went to college across the country, I was somehow able to transfer to UCLA whenever the internship is over. I’m looking forward to finally being Dr. Jordan Callahan, astrophysicist from Tennessee when I get my PHD. Looking at stars and planets have always been my main interest. 

Now that you know everyone, we can get into the interesting shit. We each shared a room with at least one other person. Harper, Leila, and I shared a room while Sam and Evelyn shared a room because they’re dating. They’ve been together for 5 years now, they came out to us as lesbians together and told us they were in a relationship. We had nothing but support for them, Leila, Harper, and I helped them both come out to their parents about a year after they came out to us. Sam’s dad didn’t really take it too well at first, but he eventually fully supported her.

After three days of endless unpacking, we finally had everything put into its place. “Hey, I’m going to go sit on the balcony, I need some fresh air.” They all nodded while I made my way to the sliding glass door and sat on the furniture we put out there just a few hours before. Once I stepped out I heard a guitar coming from the balcony above me. After a few chords I finally hear some singing. This dude had a nice voice that’s for damn sure. I quietly listened to the singing until the song finally came to an end. Surprisingly, I’ve never heard the song. Leila usually comes to me with new music everyday, I swear I’ve heard most songs from each genre. 

I get up the courage to try and speak to this guy. “You’ve got a nice voice, you sound like this dude from a band I listen to.” After a few seconds I finally hear a response. “Thanks, what band? I get the same one a lot and did you just move in? Nobody has lived in that apartment for years.” Australian? I like it.

“Yeah, my friends and I just moved here from Tennessee, there’s five girls in one apartment. The drama will begin at some point. The bands 5 Seconds of Summer, I don’t know everything about them, but I do know they have good songs and come from a different country.”

I hear him laugh a little and when I tell you that damn laugh was fucking adorable, it was fucking adorable. “I’ll make sure to listen to them sometime. Look, I have to go, but how about we meet up at the same time tomorrow on the balconies and keep talking?” I smile to myself before answering him, “Sure.” 

“Good.” I hear him slide his door open and go inside before closing it. I make my way back inside and see Harper looking at me. “Who were you talking to? I don’t think you're insane enough yet to start talking to yourself, we’re your only friends, and you already talked to your parents today.” 

“Hey! You guys are not my only friends.”

“Obviously not, you were talking to someone on the balcony.” 

“Yes I was, there was this australian dude on the balcony above ours, he was playing guitar and singing, so I started a conversation. We’re going to talk again tomorrow.”

“Bro, you’re going to get dick before any of us.” I slapped her arm and rolled my eyes. “I’m not going to get dick. One, I don’t even know his name and two, I don’t have time to get dick with my internship.” I walked toward the kitchen and she kept following me. “Honey, you can get his name tomorrow and everyone has time to get dick.” I laughed a little and kept making my BLT “Harper, we’ll see, but it’ll probably be a hell no.” I said while walking back to the couch. “We’ll see isn't a good enough answer!” She yelled while going back into our room. 

I quickly turned on Netflix and started watching The Office for the sixth time.


	2. two

I hear screams coming from the inside of our little apartment. Sam and Evelyn were fighting about who knows what while Leila was trying to be the referee for it. It didn’t end well. Obviously. Sam ended up storming out of the complex and Evelyn went back inside their room. I checked the time to see that it’s already 10am. 2 hours. 2 hours until I talk to Mr. Australian above us.

Harper barges into the room and straight to the kitchen to make cereal. I follow her to make food myself. “So, when are you seeing guitar man again?” Harper asks me, a wide grin on her face. “Noon. I’ll try and get his name and his number. He sounded like that one dude from 5 Seconds of Summer to be honest. That would be funny if it actually was him.” I explain to her while making my breakfast. 

“Well, didn’t you say he was Australian?”

“Yes?”

“Aren’t those boys Australian?”

“I think…”

“Jordan, this is L.A., you might’ve just had a private chat with a successful musician. That’s insane.” She looks at me with wide eyes while I put two and two together. It’s a possibility, but I doubt it. It could easily be a coincidence, right?

For the next two hours all I do is eat and watch Netflix with Leila. Sam and Evelyn eventually made up, like usual. I looked at my watch and saw that it said it was already noon. I make my way out to the balcony and sit in the chair. I hear a quiet strum of a guitar until I hear him speak up. “Are you there?” He asked.

“Yup, how have you been since yesterday?”

“Tired, right after we stopped talking I had to go straight to the studio and record some music.”

“So you are a singer? Not going to lie, I expected it, you have a really good voice.”

“Thanks, I’m in a band with my three other friends. We’re doing pretty good if I do say so myself.” I couldn’t help but giggle. Giggle. It’s nothing I should giggle for, but I giggled.

“What’s the band’s name, I could check you guys out. On the topic of names, what’s yours?”

“Well, um…” He sounded nervous. Nervous was anything but what I would expect from him. “My name is Calum.” He finally said.

“I really like that name, now what about the name of the band?” As I said it, I quietly heard him shifting in whatever seat he was sitting in. “Um… 5 Seconds of Summer. I know you listen to us, we’ve already established that, but I guess you somehow live under the bassist now.” I couldn’t say I was in shock, but I couldn’t say I wasn’t surprised either. After this morning with Harper I kind of thought more and more about if it could be plausible.

“I kind of guessed. I was talking to my roommate about this after she kept bugging me about it and she brought it up.” I heard him laugh, still as adorable as the first time. “I’m guessing it’s official that there’s a fourth album?”

“It’s official, but only to you. If I see you turn around and make an update account, I swear I will never talk to you again.” We started laughing together for a good minute before finally settling down. “Do you want me to follow you on Twitter or something so we don't have to keep talking on the balcony?” 

I thought about it for a good minute before answering. “No, it’s okay, I know your fans are literally stalkers and can see whoever you follow whenever you follow them and I don’t really want that type of attention. Besides, I like talking on the balcony, it has this mystery to it that I really like, and it seems like our thing y’know?” 

“It does, doesn’t it? Hey, I need to get to the studio yet again. I never got your name by the way.”

Smirking to myself, I answer, “You’ll have to talk to me tomorrow if you want to find out, the mystery doesn’t have that effect you know that right away.” He starts laughing, “You’re right, but I better know by tomorrow.”

“Deal. I’m going to go inside now, goodbye Calum.”

“Goodbye balcony girl.” I look down and smile at myself and go inside. Harper is already sitting on the couch looking straight at me. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“No, I don’t have any auditions lined up, so you’re the next best option. Did you get his name? Number? Dick appointment?” I slap her arm and roll my eyes “Yes, no, and no.”

“So, what’s his name? Is it that dude from the band? I swear to god if it is…”

“His name’s Calum and he is from that band. It’s not a big deal. He’s nice and funny. I wouldn’t give him my own name because I wanted a little mystery. He’s just a successful singer, that’s his job, he’s a normal person with an abnormal job.”

“Bitch! Oh my gosh! I know he’s a regular dude with an abnormal job, we’re all hoping to be like that, except you, but now you might be famous for being someone’s girlfriend! Jordan, I’m happy for you!”

“Harp, he’s not my boyfriend, hell he doesn’t even know my name. I just got out of a really toxic relationship anyway. I’m not ready for that type of commitment.”

“I know, but still. Just go watch some tv. I need to go to my agency, they might have an audition for me.” 

“Okay, break a leg.” I hugged her and with that she made her way out the door. I laid down on the couch with my head resting on Leila’s lap. I’m guessing she knows about the whole situation because of Harper and her big mouth, I love her, but damn you can’t tell her a secret. Leila kept playing with my hair while I dozed off with the sound of Brooklyn 99 playing in the background.


	3. three

The next morning Evelyn and I decided to go into the city. We’ve barely had any time together since we moved here. Eve and I used to be inseparable, our moms were best friends, so we pretty much knew each other since birth. We drifted apart after her and Sam got together, so Leila, Harper, and I got a lot closer.

“Jordan, where to first? It should only be a few hours, I know you want to talk to your lover boy.” That earned her a nice slap on the arm and me rolling my eyes. “You know damn well that he isn’t my lover boy, nor have I met him face to face.”

“Sure.” Great. Sarcasm. “Hey Eve?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” She had a concerned look on her face while she turned her whole body toward me. “One, we can go grab some coffee, there’s this place I’ve heard of called Hilltop Coffee and Kitchen. It’s black owned and we should support the business and two, has Harper not been acting like her usual self in front of you? She’s almost like a mix of you and Sam, it’s scary. If she wants to be like that then I’m happy that she’s finally kind of getting out of her shell, but I also miss the old Harper that used to cheer you up by simply smiling or giving you a hug.”

“Thank god I’m not the only one who noticed. We should talk to her about it, see if she’s okay and see if she really wants to act this way. Also, you bitch, Sam and I mixed wouldn’t be too bad.” She quietly laughed to herself after trying to act serious, which resulted in us both laughing until we started crying. 

We eventually get to the coffee shop, both of us ordering our usuals, both iced lattes. Once we stepped out of the shop, we caught a glimpse of a busy road and bunches of people walking together. I looked at her and looked back at the busy street of L.A. “How about we head back and watch a movie?” 

“That’s fine with me, we could probably do it tomorrow.”

“Sure.” We walked back to the car parked less than a block away and both got in. She got the aux and played her playlist which consisted of One Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer, all of One Direction’s solo music, Ashe, and Queen. It was hard to listen to 5 Seconds of Summer after knowing that I’m talking to the bassist, but I got through it. I mean, the guy could easily not be him. He could just really sound like him and decided to roll with it. Yeah, that’s probably what’s happening. 

She pulls into the parking lot and we both get out to head straight back to the apartment. I check the time, ‘11;45, perfect timing,’ I thought. I quickly get myself confident enough to speak to Calum and head out to the balcony. 

“So, what’s your name?” He asks immediately, like I’m going to give it to him so easily. “Cal, a bit impatient aren’t we? How about if you prove it’s you before I give it to you? I don’t want some old creep that is amazing at impressions to be talking to me.”

“I’m not some old creep.”

“That’s exactly what an old creep would say.” After hearing him laugh a little, I feel myself start softly smiling. “How about if I tweet some random shit and you go to my twitter and see if I actually tweeted it. My twitter is @Calum5SOS.”

“Okay fine. How about you tweet just the word ‘years?’ That should be random enough.”

“Deal.” He gets quiet for a few seconds before talking again. “The tweet is sent.” I quickly check my phone, as if I’m being serious about actually not knowing it’s him. I knew it was him, I just wanted to build some type of suspense before giving him my name. “You check out, you’re actually Calum from 5 Seconds of Summer, congratulations.”

“Oh thank you. I would like to thank all my friends and family and especially the mystery balcony girl to make me prove I’m real. In return, I would love her name.” I giggle to myself and roll my eyes. “Jordan. My name’s Jordan.”

“I love it. It's pretty.” 

“Thank you. If you wanted to know more about me, you’re going to get a bonus for having to wait a whole day to learn my name. I currently have an internship at SpaceX. It’s been my dream since forever to work and study space.”

“Intelligent too? Wow, full package.”

“Cal, you don’t even know what I look like.”

“That’s going to change at some point, I hope you understand that.”

“Maybe at some point.”

“Honey, that’s not a maybe, it’s a must. I have to go to the studio, goodbye, Jordan.”

“Goodbye, Cal.” I lean back in my chair as I hear him exit the balcony. Smiling to myself, I make my way back inside with the rest of my roommates.


End file.
